Stolen Statue
Stolen Statue is a quest in Fable III that is part of the Weight of the World portion of the story. Hobson informs the Hero about a wealthy member of the community named Muriel who wants to make a donation to the treasury. She has asked that the Hero comes to collect the item – a valuable statue – personally, from her home in Millfields. Walkthrough Unravelling the Clues Make your way to Millfields, where you will again be able to see the results of your recent ruling first hand. Muriel can be found just outside Chavington Hall. When you arrive, she will be trying to convince a guard to go after a thief who has recently stolen something. Once he leaves, she informs you that it was the statuette that had been stolen, and asks you to go into the woods of Silverpines to retrieve it. Upon entering, the dog will lead the Hero towards a small camp in the distance, where the Hero sees a white balverine. As the Hero comes closer to the camp, the balverine will leap into the air and vanish. In the camp, nailed to a tree, you will find a note which reads, "Looking for the statue, your majesty? Follow the white balverine." Follow the white balverine into Silverpines; as you approach its location each time, it will jump further into the forest. Eventually, you will arrive at the small Silverpines village. Upon entering, one of the villagers will fire his gun at the Hero. Jacob, after firing his gun, realises that the Hero is in fact a human and tells him/her how they live in fear of the balverines roaming Silverpines. He also points to the lit laterns at the entrances to the village that burn silver nitrate, and says that the substance harms the balverines and prevents them from entering the village; even if they do enter, it kills them pretty fast. Jacob then tells the Hero about a bloke named Connor, who was responsible for one of the silver nitrate flames recently going out. He tells the Hero that Connor was exiled, and, before leaving the village, warned the villagers of an upcoming 'reckoning'. Jacob states that his reckoning is that Connor is more than likely "in twenty-five different stomachs by now", and declares the village safe. The rest of the villagers will then emerge from their homes and the golden trail will lead the Hero out the other side of the village. The Reckoning As you leave the village, you will again see the white balverine in the distance. Follow the balverine again through the forest, and you will come to a sunken clearing in the trees, with a man in the middle sat on a sort of throne. Approach, and balverines will drop out of the sky beside him. The man introduces himself as Connor, and states that he knows the Hero has come for the statue. Connor talks about the legend of the statue, confirms that it is true and says how the statue is no longer of any use to him. He says that the Hero can have it if they help the balverines enter the village, and help Connor bring 'justice' by putting out the silver nitrate flames. The Hero is then presented with a choice to either help the balverines enter the village and kill the villagers, or kill the balverines and protect the village. Destroy the Lanterns If you choose to help the balverines, you will be directed back to the village to destroy the silver nitrate lamps. Once one is destroyed, Jacob will run up to you and demand to know what you are doing; once you destroy the third, he will open fire. Once they are all destroyed, the balverines will enter and kill the villagers. You can help the balverines kill people if you wish. Once everyone is dead, Connor will reveal himself to be the white balverine, state that the Hero is always welcome, and give them the statue. Defend the Village If you choose to kill the balverines, Connor says he will enter the village anyway and risk losing some of the weaker balverines. You will need to fight off the remaining balverines surrounding you and then head back to the village, where you must then kill all the balverines now attacking the villagers. Immediately you are attacked by groups of balverines, and woven Fireball and Blades spell gauntlets prove particularly useful; the enemy is unmixed balverine, thus incediary magic upgraded weaponry (Facemelter, Trollblight, etc.) is advised. Once the village seems safe, a cutscene will start, in which Connor will transform into the white balverine seen at the start of the quest. You will need to kill him as well to complete the defence of the village. Once Connor is dead, Jacob will thank the Hero and give them the statue that Connor dropped. Returning the Statue Leave the village and return to Millfields with the statue. Hobson is waiting there with Muriel for the Hero, who retires inside her house once she sees the statue is safe. Hobson will estimate the value of the statue to be 500,000 gold, then asks the Hero what they wish to do with the money from the sale. You can choose to either keep the money for your personal funds or transfer it into the treasury. ;Moral Outcomes *25 Good for defending the village from the balverines. *25 Evil for destroying the silver nitrate lanterns. *25 Good for donating the statue money to the treasury. *25 Evil for keeping the statue money for yourself. Description Meet with a concerned and wealthy citizen. Conclusion Defend and Donate: Not only did you save an entire village from balverines, your generosity has brought the people of Albion one step closer to safety. Destroy and Donate: You allowed Balverines to wipe out an entire village, but your generosity has brought the people of Albion one step closer to safety. Defend and Keep: You may have saved an entire village from balverines, but your selfishness may bring the people of Albion closer to annihilation. Destroy and Keep: Not only did you allow balverines to wipe out an entire village, your selfishness may bring the people of Albion closer to annihilation. Notes *Upon completion of this quest you are automatically transported back to Bowerstone Castle to rule on the 'Collapse of the Economy'. Once this is done there is a small window of opportunity to buy Chavington Hall in Millfields. After entering the throne room on day 121 it becomes 'Not for Sale' again. But if you buy the house and then sell it again, it won't be 'not for sale' as mentioned earlier. * The note found on the tree says "Follow the white balverine", this may be a reference to The Matrix, where Neo is told to "follow the white rabbit", this is in turn a reference to the White Rabbit in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll, but the actual phrase "follow the white rabbit" was first used in The Matrix. Gallery Stolen Statue Connor.jpg Stolen Statue Choice.jpg Stolen Statue.jpg Jacob.jpg Muriel.jpg Category:Fable III Quests